I'll Help You
by Thousandsmiles
Summary: Lydia comes to Scott for help.


**So hello! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Scott is somewhat surprised when he answers his door, to find Lydia on the other side.

"Lydia!" he says, "Um, come in."

He opens the door the rest of the way and lets her in.

"What are doing here?" He realizes the second the words are out of his mouth, how unfriendly it sounds so he adds quickly, "Not that I don't mind you here or anything but…" and then trails off because that didn't fix anything.

Lydia for her part just rolls her eyes and said "I want somebody to go ice-skating with."

Scott instantly thinks this is strange because one, he can't skate and Lydia knows this and two, he isn't the person that Lydia would ask even if he could skate. It would either be Stiles or Kira, not him. Which lead to the question, why him?

"There isn't anybody else to go with you? Not that I don't want to go with you but, I'm not the person you would usually ask for something like this."

"There was no one else available," Lydia tartly.

But Scott knows that's a lie because Stiles is at home doing nothing important for a change and Kira is also home which he knows because he had been planning to visit her later. But Lydia's heartbeat had been rock solid. She had been telling the truth. There was no one else available. Which lead to the next conclusion that she as saying something else in a total Lydia fashion which meant that Scott might understand it in the next hundred years if he thought really, really hard. He decided to roll with it. Especially as he could scent her anxiousness and fear now that he was paying attention.

"Okay," he said, "As long as you don't mind that I'm going to fall a million times."

"I'll try," she said with a long-suffering look.

So they got into Lydia's car and drove to the skating rink. As they drew closer to it, Lydia's heartbeat got faster and faster and the scent of fear got stronger. They finally pulled into the car park at the rink and got out. Lydia's heart was hammering now but she kept a neutral expression n her face. If Scott couldn't hear her heart he would have thought that there was nothing wrong. But there was something wrong and he was wondering if she would tell him on her own or if he would have to ask her. He decided to wait a bit. She had after all, asked him to be here so maybe she'd tell him what was wrong. If she showed no signs of doing so though he would ask her. Or maybe tell Stiles to ask her. Stiles was much more fluent in Lydia-speak.

They walked to the rink in silence and got their skates in relative silence It was when they were on the bleachers putting on their skates that Lydia spoke.

"Scott," she said, her voice almost a whisper

Scott looked up from tying his skates. Lydia had one boot on already and her foot in the other one but her hands were hovering over the laces and they were trembling.

"I don't think I can do this," she said.

Do what? Scott wanted to ask but the words broke of as he noticed that she was staring out at the ice, her gaze fixed, almost as if she were mesmerized but in terror. Frozen in fear.

"Lydia," he said and took her shaking hands in his. It managed to break her out of the fugue she had almost entered into. She turned her head and stared at him, eyes filled with fear.

"I, I haven't been back since." She swallowed convulsively and glanced at the ice and quickly turned her gaze back to him. Her hands tightened on his. "Since that night. I, I've been, I've been..." she broke off and looked down.

Scott was confused at first and then remembered the night that the four of them had come here alone. The night Lydia had screamed and cried staring at something in the ice. They hadn't known she was a banshee then. They hadn't thought to ask what she'd seen. Scott still didn't know what it was. But he knew enough to fill in the blanks.

Lydia hadn't come back because she was afraid.

"Hey," he said, "it's okay. It's okay to be afraid."

"But it's stupid!" she shot back with a little bit of that fire always associated with Lydia. "It's just so stupid!" He eyes filled with tears and she angrily scrubbed them away with Scott's jacket sleeve because she refused to let go of his hands.

"It's not stupid," Scott told her. "Lydia we all have things we're afraid of. None of us walked away from what we went through unscathed."

"But I've seen so many things that are ten times scarier than what I saw here! I went through things so much more dangerous than this! It shouldn't scare me! It shouldn't scare me. I shouldn't be afraid!"

She looked up at him. "But I am afraid. And it makes me feel angry! And, and helpless." She swiped at her eyes again, using Scott's sleeve. "I came here because I wanted to beat it. I wanted to get over this. I came here because I couldn't come back here. Because, because it was Peter I saw under the ice, Peter and wolfsbane. And I couldn't come back here because of him. And I love to skate and he took that from me. But," she looked up at Scott, "this is something that I can take back." But then she looked away again, "But I can't do it. I thought I could but I'm too afraid."

It struck him then, why Lydia had come to him. What she had said back in the house and what she couldn't quite ask now probably because she didn't know how. She hadn't come to him as a friend. She had come to him as a pack member. She had come to her alpha for help. She'd come to him for strength. She'd come to him because she knew he would protect her with his life and she needed protection here so that she wouldn't be afraid to take back what was hers.

"I'll help you." He said simply. Her head spun towards him in surprise. "Lydia, I'll help you take it back. I'll protect you. Peter won't get to you here. I won't let him. I won't let anything that scares you get to you here. Okay?"

Her lips trembled and she said hoarsely, "Sometimes I'm afraid this is all a hallucination and I'll wake up from it one day only to find I really am insane."

Scott fought to keep his face from showing how much he was reeling inside at that statement. It was a terrible thing for Lydia to have kept inside herself for so long and a part of him knew just how much trust she had bestowed to him by saying it. A burning rage at Peter for doing this to Lydia grew inside him but he squelched it down. Rage was not what Lydia needed right now.

"Lydia, this is real," he said to her, "It's not a hallucination. You're not insane, you're a banshee. And even if you weren't, if you were insane and all this isn't real then know that in the real world we would still hold onto you just as much we do now. You're part of the pack Lydia. You're part of my pack and I won't let you go and I won't let anything hurt you okay? I'm sorry we didn't do better by you then. We should have and I'm sorry. But I promise you we won't leave you now."

Lydia swallowed hard and closed her eyes and let the tears leak out. After few moments she got control of herself and reopened her eyes and once more used Scott's sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"Apology accepted," she said and sniffed.

Scott smiled. "Let's put on our skates and get out on the ice huh?"

He could hear the spike in her heartbeat but her voice was steady as she answered him. "Yes. Let's."

They finished putting on their skates and then made their way down to the ice. Lydia took in a deep breath and then another.

"Hey," said Scott and took her hand, "I'm here."

She nodded at him and took another breath, squeezed his hand tightly and stepped onto the ice and began to skate. With each stride the stress and fear and anxiety seemed to roll off her and soon she was skating freely, happiness bubbling up from her. Scott, still holding onto her hand, smiled to see her so free and happy. Then he fell.

* * *

_**R&amp;R Please!**_


End file.
